


Держи меня, ночь

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Vinda Rosier
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Держи меня, ночь

Гриндельвальду снится, что он снова Грейвз. Да уж, занятный был опыт. Толпа смотрит на тебя с не меньшим восхищением, одежда все еще элегантна, но мысли твои прямы, намерения просты, будущее распланировано. Ты умеешь быть галантным, предпочитаешь женщин, умных, разумеется, но не чрезмерно, и это, пожалуй, куда проще, чем вглядываться в колдографию бородатого гения в заокеанской газетенке. 

Директор Хогвартса. Только подумайте, куда его занесло! Какая скукотища...

Примерно такая же, как быть Персивалем Грейвзом — главой отдела магического правопорядка.

*******

Грейвзу снится, что он Серафина Пиквери. Ошеломляюще новый опыт. Или нет? Он ведь и так то и дело мысленно примерялся к ее должности. И ведь не сказать, чтобы специально как-то подсиживал, ни в коем случае, он всегда добросовестно исполнял свои обязанности. Президент Магического Конгресса Соединённых Штатов Америки — просто следующая логичная ступенька в его блестящей карьере. Если он, конечно, сумеет добраться до Нового Света живым.

Надо же было так глупо попасться... И это с его-то опытом и идеальной характеристикой!

Хм... Если бы он знал, что у нее такая грудь...

*******

Серафине Пиквери снится, что она Куини. Наконец-то ей не приходится догадываться, кто ей лжет, кто говорит правду, кто пытается ее подсидеть и кто на самом деле усердный работник, а не готовит исподтишка побег главному злодею магмира! Ни один шпион больше не проник бы в МАКУСА, ни один преступник не покинул бы ее камер, умей Серафина проникать в сознание всех и каждого в ее окружении.

Ну почему, почему способность вампуса досталась не ей?!

Куини только тяготили ее способности, а теперь они и вовсе на службе врага!

*******

Куини снится, что она Винда Розье. Красивая, утонченная, смелая, загадочная. Вот она идет по Парижу, словно город принадлежит ей и ничьи мысли не заполняют ее голову, только свои. Они четкие, ясные, пламенные, как голубой огонь, в который нужно вступать не колеблясь, без страха... Ах, как же это прекрасно: перестать метаться, бояться, сомневаться, терзаться! И просто идти с гордо поднятой головой!

Свободная, как ветер. Сильная, решительная, возвышенная, чистая.

Никаких ненужных страстей и слабостей, кроме жажды победы!

*******

Винде Розье снится, что она Абернети. Потрясающий новый опыт. Член, правда, великоват для его роста... Ну, зато Куини, кажется, довольна! Или нет? Проклятье! А вдруг это стоны боли? Как вообще понять, что испытывает женщина, если ты сама... уже не женщина и орудуешь мясным отбойным молотком внутри, а не пальцами... везде?!

Жаль, что не существует что-то вроде легилименции всех пяти чувств. Как же несправедливо, что нельзя ощущать всем телом то, что чувствует тот, с кем ты. 

Вот сейчас Куини вздрагивает от чего? От страсти или просто от дурацких толчков, от которых даже кровать, кажется, сейчас рассыпется на части? А если Куини сымитирует оргазм? Ну, и как это понять в процессе и... такой позе? Merde! Как мужчины умудряются быть настолько уверенными, и откуда в ее (вполне мужской сейчас!) голове целый ворох глупых сомнений?!

Впрочем, может, все дело в том, что она в теле Абернети? Он из всех самый... ну не жалкий, конечно, это Куини по старой памяти его так воспринимает... Но все-таки вот уж он-то точно забит под завязку комплексами неполноценности!

Эх, надо было превратиться в кого-нибудь другого!

*******

Абернети снится, что он Гриндельвальд. Но ведь он уже и так им был, и знаете что? Это мало чем отличается от его теперешнего положения. 

Он и так правит миром. Хоть об этом никто и не догадывается.

В том числе и сам Гриндельвальд.


End file.
